<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deer Father by RottenNeighbor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144791">Deer Father</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenNeighbor/pseuds/RottenNeighbor'>RottenNeighbor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M, OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:41:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenNeighbor/pseuds/RottenNeighbor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Alastor and Lucifer are the fathers of Charlie, but how did it become this way? A story about Alastor's journey from becoming God's failed Adam. (Contains nsfw.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor/Lucifer Magne, Charlie Magne/Vaggie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Un</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Perish? Is that where Grandpa is?”</p><p>“Yes he is, dear. You see that ball of light in the sky? Near the Pentagram?”</p><p>“Y… Yes I do!”</p><p>“That’s where he is.”</p><p>It might’ve been too early to tell his daughter about Heaven, perhaps a bit too soon to let her know how far away her grandfather lived. But everytime he looked up at the black sky, he couldn’t help it. Even if he couldn’t go back, he still thought about Him.</p><p>The night was crisp and chilled, the seasons had changed drastically once the Pentagram shifted. Once beaming a harsh red, now the upside-down star glowed a soft, chilling blue. The shape’s outlines shook of ice, evidently blanketing the city in soft snow after a few days. The crooked trees and branches in the park had twisted upward into slumber for the rest of the season, as they always did every year.</p><p>Walking ahead slowly, the tall deer-like man looked around to see if anybody else had come to the park. It seemed empty. He could bet on why.</p><p>Behind him, his pointed ears perked up to the sounds of snow loudly crunching. He looked over his shoulder and saw his daughter, trying to plant her own feet into his massive foot-tracks. He almost forgot how long his strides were.</p><p>“Charlie, dear, why don’t we head back home now? I’m sure your dad is finally back from Perish.” He turned around to face Charlie.</p><p>Charlie, a blonde little girl who was no more than 8-years-old, seemed to ignore her father for a minute, as she was more concentrated on trying to make her feet fit into the footprints. “Dad, how come dad can go to Perish, but we can’t?” She finally looked up at her towering parent.</p><p>“It’s nothing but business, you’d get bored up there if you went. Now come on, let’s start heading back.” He stepped over to hold his hand out.</p><p>Instinctively, Charlie raised both her small hands to grab his, easily being lifted up and carried off. “But I wanna see the angels! I wanna see Grandpa!” She kicked her feet around while still being carried away like a top handle-bag. “Will dad tell me about Perish?”</p><p>“Hm,” her father thoughtfully answered, “we’ll see, we’ll see. But the important question here is: what you want for dinner.” He pulled the young girl up and carried her in the loop of his arm.</p><p>“Finally, dinner! I’m starving!” Charlie raised her voice excitedly.</p><p>“Didn’t you eat today? When was the last time you ate?”</p><p>“This afternoon. I ate at… at the gazebo! With Vaggie!” She smiled widely. “Vaggie’s mom made lunch this time. Uh, something that was rolled up in these flat breads and had food inside, I… I can’t remember what they’re called, but they tasted great!”</p><p>“Her mother? That’s nice of her to do.” He said with a wide grin, his sharpened yellow teeth flashing. “Sounds like you’re having a great time with Vaggie these past few days!”</p><p>“I love her.” Charlie held onto his shoulder with her tiny arms, smiling brightly as he did. In a split-second, she jolted in realization. “Hurry up! We need to get home to Vaggie!” She pointed ahead as if she were manning a ship, yanking at the collar of his winter coat.</p><p>Again, the man was amused. “Alright, alright, the coach should be just ahead... Hopefully Ralph didn’t get lost again...” He grumbled the last half while he let Charlie down to let her run ahead.</p><p>Up ahead, thankfully, their carriage had been waiting for them under a lit street lamp, a big-headed coachman toad snoring in the front. He only stirred awake when the carriage door loudly shut.</p><p>For a moment the toad looked around in confusion, stopping when he heard his master speak, “thank you, Ralph,” loudly from the coach, he laxed. The horses pulled the carriage by command, moving along the snowy brick road.</p><p>“You’re most welcome, Sir Alastor.”<br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/>Their ride back home wouldn’t be long, as it was just a little ways away from the city itself. Crossing a bottomless road-bridge, leading towards an old castle. This castle was more than familiar to medieval structure, the connected buildings creating the impressive size stretched 16 acres, not even counting the shorter buildings that were still associated with their humble abode.</p><p>‘Too much space for such a short ruler,’ Alastor would jokingly quip.</p><p>Just as the coach was arriving at the castle gates, Alastor spotted something in the sky. He saw a spark, then a white figure flashed in the black sky. His glowing red eyes watched as the figure came closer to the top of the castle, seeing six sets of massive, feathery wings glide the person down onto the rooftop.</p><p>“Dad’s home!” Charlie also noticed the shining figure.</p><p>“Yes, he is.” Alastor smiled softly to himself.</p><p>Getting off the carriage and making their way to the doors, Charlie was already ahead, darting up the wide snow-covered steps and through the giant doors. While some awaiting servants ran after Charlie nervously, Alastor casually made his way up the steps, being greeted by other servants that waited on him.</p><p>“Sir, Lucifer has arrived just on time.” A neurotic blue-skinned demon reported.</p><p>“So I saw. See if he needs anything, I hadn’t seen that man all day.” Alastor removed his winter coat and handed it off to a stringy demon. “I believe he’s going to have another little fit.”</p><p>“Y-Yes, sir?” The second servant sounded just as anxious, but had an idea of what the red-haired man meant.</p><p>Just at the right time, a rumble shook the stone walls abruptly. Without another word, a fiery blast ruptured from 3 floors up the spiral staircase. While the servants jolted, Alastor stood amused.</p><p>“I told you.” He winked at the blue demon. “Don’t worry, he’s just having another tantrum. He seems to always get like that when he comes back from Perish.” He loosened the ribbon around his neck, pulling the silky fabric off, watching as a crumpled iron-door crashed down from the flight of stairs. “Yeah.”</p><p>The quaking stomps that sounded as if they could belong to a troll or giant rumbled down the spiral staircase, approaching fast as the babbling of an angry man followed. The shaky servants couldn’t help but retreat behind Alastor once they saw the top of Lucifer’s top-hat coming into view, their short Overlord finally appeared before them.</p><p>“Oh, what a crooked old man He is!” Lucifer bellowed, continuing down the steps. “I wish I could just-- one grip of my hand around that wrinkly old neck and he’d be dead!” His face reddened, his eyes were misty and blackened. Golden smoke emanated from his voided eyes, not aware that Alastor was there. “I can’t stand that dirty, rotten, butt-fucking, good-for-nothing--”</p><p>“Darling?” Alastor finally spoke up. He still stood in his place, grinning.</p><p>“Oh.” Lucifer stopped, his eyes quickly reverting back to their normal, yellow hue. His black pupils reappeared, looking directly where he heard the deer demon’s voice. He let out a sigh and straightened his back, wiping his hand over one of his blushed cheeks.</p><p>“Now, now, love, you’re scaring the kids.” Alastor nudged his head towards the quivering servants. “Nevermind what I said, I’ll handle him. Go see if dinner's ready. You’re dismissed.” He lastly told the two before walking to the short king, hearing the servants scuffle off.</p><p>Lucifer watched the demons run off before turning his attention back to Alastor. “Oh, love,” he let out another sigh, this time sounding more exhausted. “I’ve been up in Perish all day, I nearly forgot what the color red looked like.” He lifted his tall top-hat off his head to ruffle his head of blonde hair. Alastor remembered Lucifer combed it back neatly before leaving that morning, finding amusement how he quickly messed it up as soon as he got home.</p><p>“I’ll take it that seeing God was a swell time for you.” Alastor joked, taking his husband’s top-hat.</p><p>The purple snake that coiled around the brim slithered off and wandered away into the corridor behind Lucifer.</p><p>“Oh, just <em>grand</em>,” Lucifer removed his long white coat tiredly, “one of God’s many meetings of <em>keeping peace</em> , the annual cleansing of Hell, dominating other universes, and more <em>blabbering </em>about what to do with Earth... I swear, if that crooked old man wants to do something about Earth, then he can decide on his own!”</p><p>A frustrated Lucifer was about to loop his coat around his own arm, when Alastor also took it for him quietly, now holding both items. The Overlord was confused for a second. “Darling, you don’t have to-”</p><p>“I want to.” Alastor smiled.</p><p>Lucifer looked up at him momentarily, as if searching for a response, but he instead smiled back. “I missed you.” He stepped closer to the red-haired man and gave him a soft kiss.</p><p>Alastor returned the kiss, a smile still on his face. “And I you.” He added another peck to Lucifer’s lips.</p><p>Drawing his head back, Lucifer’s eyes also began to look more lax. “And how was your day? Charlie is doing well?”</p><p>“Oh, wonderfully. She’s been much more bright-eyed ever since Vaggie had began to stay here with us.” He and his blonde husband began to walk together, down the corridor the snake retreated through. “Hm, nothing exciting today, though. I had heard some news about another pour-in of new demons coming soon. Sounds as if it may be a bigger load.”</p><p>“Mm, figures. Humans seem to be getting more and more ramped up, up there.” He looped an arm around Alastor’s lower-back to pull him in closer.</p><p>“What year is it up there, anyways? I forgot.”</p><p>“1875. It’s their winter as well. It seems that the cold brings out the killer in all of them.”<br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/>“Which is the tea spoon?” Charlie innocently asked.</p><p>“The short one.” Vaggie answered.</p><p>“This one?”</p><p>“No, that’s the coffee spoon.”</p><p>“... Who needs a <em>c</em><em>offee spoon</em>?”</p><p>Dinner went nicely, purposely having a massive feast to appease Lucifer’s craving for as much food as possible. Charlie wasn’t complaining, being a big eater like her father. Joining the family of 3 at the long dinner table was their permanent guest, Vagatha.</p><p>Vagatha, or affectionately called Vaggie by Charlie, was another young girl, the same age as their daughter. A white-haired girl with large yellow eyes and a pointed nose, spoke quietly but deliberately with the blonde girl.</p><p>“This is the cake fork?” Charlie lifted a piece of short silverware.</p><p>“Yeah,” Vaggie nodded.</p><p>“The <em>most </em>important one.” Charlie’s eyes sparkled. “Vaggie, have you ever had Juniper’s baking? She makes the best sweets, I think you should try some if she brings them out!”</p><p>“... If it’s OK?” Vaggie couldn’t help but glance at the only two adults, quietly asking for permission nervously.</p><p>“It <em>is</em>.” Charlie blatantly stared at her parents, as if daring them to say ‘no,’ or else.</p><p>Lucifer and Alastor were minding their business until they heard the girl’s silent request, to which Lucifer ordered for their baker to come out with cakes and sweets. “Of course, Vaggie. You don’t have to ask us.” He reminded her.</p><p>With that said, Vaggie happily obliged with Charlie to be served.</p><p>Alastor mused to himself as he saw the girls giggle together in delight. He looked back at Lucifer and silently pointed at the two. Lucifer looked at the girls, then back to Alastor, with a knowing look.</p><p>“Nothing like how the Eldritch family could impress us.” Lucifer quipped, taking a sip of his red wine.</p><p>“Don’t get me started with them.” Alastor scoffed before biting into a raw piece of unknown meat.</p><p>“Charlie, dear?” Lucifer rose his eyes back up to look towards Charlie’s seat. “You’ve been good to the tutor today, have you?”</p><p>The little blonde girl nodded. “I didn’t scare her off like last time!” She sounded a little too proud of that, but it made Lucifer smile nonetheless. “Me and Vaggie…” She stopped for a second to think about what she said. “I mean… <em>Vaggie and I</em>… are gonna do homework together.” She beamed, again looking satisfied with how she adjusted her words.</p><p>It made Lucifer nod with acknowledgment. “Good, good. I’m glad to hear that.”</p><p>As requested, the family was served dessert soon after the dinner table was cleared off of empty plates and leftovers. The kids eagerly had their pieces of cakes or pie and began eating, looking more focused on their eventual sugar high than anything else. Their eyes glistened in joy as they could smell the freshly baked goods arrive on silver platters.</p><p>“You don’t want any dessert?” Alastor asked him, already having a plate of a few lychee cake slices.</p><p>Lucifer dismissed the baker, not wanting anything to eat. “A tall strawberry drink will be fine...” As he quietly looked back to his husband, running his foot down Alastor’s leg under the table. “I wonder what toppings would go with it?” He watched as his husband’s deer-like ears perked up.</p><p>The red-haired demon picked up his cake fork shyly, his face blushed. “Something like lemon.” He mumbled, but Lucifer heard him. He wanted to bubble up in laughter, but he tried to hold it in.</p><p>The two men were kicking playfully at each others’ feet or hooking them together, meanwhile the kids were attacking the rest of their dessert.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Deux</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>// contains m/m sex</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nightfall was the most relaxing somehow. In a place like Hell, only the wicked are wide awake in the Pentgram’s daytime, yet nighttime was when the demons and ghouls finally closed their eyes and drift peacefully to sleep. It was still the same routine as Above, how the humans would tire at night and find a cot to sleep, somewhere to lay their head down and rest their eyes.</p><p>Some stayed awake, but not noticed. Alastor was one of them, still awake, but quietly about. He made his usual rounds through the main part of the castle, seeing to it that the last of the daytime staff had finished their duties and to let the nighttime servants awaken. The castle was never truly unguarded. People, or demons here, were still wide-eyed and readily awake.</p><p>Lucifer had already gone up the spiral staircase to see Charlie and Vaggie. He had dressed casually in his white bellamy shirt and black trousers, his hair remained tousled. Even now as he looked unorganized, the servants spotted him and still felt the need to either run or create way too much space for their Lord to walk by uninterrupted.</p><p>A female maid had just left the children’s bedchamber, sounding as if she were quietly wishing the kids a good night. Once she was gone and silently gave a nod of acknowledgment to the king, Lucifer walked to the door. He specifically knocked twice, slowly, and waited.</p><p>The bedchamber door opened with a wooden groan, Charlie was there with a broad smile on her face. “Hi daddy!”</p><p>“Hey there, baby,” Lucifer patted his daughter on the head. Her feet were bouncy, hands wringing at her sides excitedly. “Oh you shouldn’t have had all that cake, you’re not even standing still!”</p><p>He chuckled, his eyes drawn up and looked into the room. He saw Vaggie there, although she looked as if she were about to start jumping off the walls, too. The white-haired girl was busy trying to find something underneath Charlie’s bed.</p><p>“Charlie, I can’t find it.” Vaggie said aloud, looking back up to where the door was. “Oh, good evening-” She was about to straighten up her posture when she saw the blonde king, but he raised a hand up on time to stop her. She paused for a moment, nervous. “Uh, hello.” She waved instead, looking dissatisfied with her greeting.</p><p>“Oh don’t worry about being formal around me, Vaggie. Even Alastor doesn’t mind.” The king assured her, stepping into the room with Charlie following. “Now, what’re you two looking for?”</p><p>“My new book! We can’t find it.” Charlie piped in, going back to her bed to look under her heavy blankets. “I really had it! Earlier today, but I don’t remember where it is now…”</p><p>“You should both be trying to sleep instead, the book will turn up, eventually.”</p><p>Charlie continued pawing through her sheets. “But we’re not tired! I wanted to read Vaggie my book.”</p><p>Lucifer stifled a laugh, seeing how Charlie looked eager to find that damn book. Wherever it went. Vaggie waddled over to help the blonde girl on her search, pulling open the bedside table’s drawer to shuffle through the papers and writing utensils.</p><p>“How about this?” Her father started. “I’m free tomorrow, and I want to take you and Vaggie out into the city.”</p><p>This caught the kids off-guard, both turning their gazes straight back to the man in unison.</p><p>“Wait, really?” Charlie blinked, studying her father’s face as though she were trying to see if he were joking. “I’ve always wanted to go into the city more… you said we could go last time.” She quietly brought up the last part with a shift of her eyes.</p><p>“I did,” his thick eyebrows furrowed upwards apologetically, “but trust me, starting tomorrow morning, we will be visiting Pentagram city. You, Vaggie, and your dad is coming with us, too. We’ll have a fun time, I swear it. We just need to get some sleep before that.”</p><p>With all that said, Charlie’s previous worry lifted fast, her big eyes widened more with a beaming smile. “I love you, dad!” She cheered and clapped her hands together. Vaggie quietly watched with a shy smile on her face.</p><p>The kids got ready for bed, Charlie and Vaggie sharing the same wide bed together, requested by the blonde girl to not bring in a second bed. She hugged Vaggie closed to her side as Lucifer turned down the bedroom lights. A harmless ball of light that floated high above the floor and almost touched the ceiling, dimmed down to where the room now was just a hazy ocean blue mixed with nighttime black.</p><p>“Goodnight, kids. Sleep well.” Lucifer kissed Charlie’s forehead and patted Vaggie’s head.</p><p>“Good night, dad.” Charlie said.</p><p>“... Good night, Lucifer.” Vaggie replied, still as shy as her smile.</p><p>As Lucifer carefully closed the bedchamber door behind himself, Charlie began to talk with Vaggie. It became almost routine, as the girls would spend time talking for who-knows how long.</p><p>As the ball of dimmed light spun sleepily, Charlie sat up slowly to grab something from her bedside table. “Vaggie,” Charlie laid back down next to her. In her hands, she lifted up a drawing she made. It was a crayon sketch of the black sky, with Heaven’s light taking up the space in various shades of blue. “Do you know anything about Perish?”</p><p>Vaggie studied the drawing, moving her arms out of the sheets to fold them over her stomach. “Perish… I don’t know a lot about it. But, mommy said that angels come from there, when it’s time to Cleanse Hell.”</p><p>“Oh that’s right,” Charlie recalled, “Cleansing… have you ever seen what happens during that day?”</p><p>“Nope.” Vaggie shrugged. “I was never allowed outside when it happened.”</p><p>“Me either.” Charlie brought the drawing closer to point at the blue orb. “Angels come from there every year, but I’ve never seen one. I wonder if it’s all fake?”</p><p>“The Cleansing?”</p><p>“Yeah. Maybe dad and dad are just pretending it’s scary.”</p><p>“I’m not sure… I don’t know why they’d hide it from us.”</p><p>The kids laid there for a moment, as Charlie dismissively set her drawing aside, turning over to wrap her arms around Vaggie’s shoulders. “I think Cleansing is next week, or at least that’s what I saw from daddy’s notes in his room. … What if we could see it ourselves?” She whispered, her face touching Vaggie’s cheek.</p><p>“Won’t we get in trouble?” Vaggie whispered back, hugging Charlie as well. “And what if it really <em>is </em>scary?”</p><p>“We won’t get in trouble! We always get away with so many things! I don’t think my dads know what we’ve done to get in trouble.” She assured her, a grin broadening on her face again. “I won’t let anything happen to you. Remember Magne? She’ll keep you safe if anything happens.”</p><p>“Magne…” Vaggie made a thoughtful look, staring up at the dim light source. “Are you sure you can change into Magne without any problems? Last time you did, you got that big scar on your head!”</p><p>“But I changed back!” Again, the blonde girl was smiling, undeterred. “We’ll be fine. We can hide in our clubhouse when it’s time. I don’t think anybody will find us there. We can watch what happens when the Angels come down together.”</p><p>“If you say so.” The white-haired girl smiled back finally.</p><p>Charlie moved up slightly to kiss Vaggie’s forehead. “I love you, Vaggie. Nothing bad will happen.” She laced her fingers with her’s. “Just like this, we’ll hold hands the whole time. As long as we stay close, the whole thing will pass by fast.”</p><p>The girls stayed comfortably quiet, each other’s warmth helping to soothe their previous sugar high into sobering rest, their hands still held together. They used such words and didn’t know what it meant, even though they could hear how strongly it made people react.</p><p>Love, Charlie liked to keep in mind when she was with Vaggie. If it made people happy when they heard it, then she’d tell her that all the time.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The castle had gone silent, the creeping sounds of Hell’s atmosphere outside sung along the wind, the familiar taps upon the tall window panes came around occasionally. The movements of the midnight staff were as undetected as a stray cat, blending into the shadows and left rooms undisturbed. The blackened halls and corridors were lightly pale with rows of candlesticks lit lining down the stone walls, dimming the red carpeted-walkways.</p><p>Lucifer had arrived back to his bedchamber, softly clicking the double-doors shut behind him. The sound of water running stopped in another room, Lucifer smiled to himself as he remembered where Alastor had gone.</p><p>The blonde man sat down at his desk, stretching out his arms and arching his back, a throaty whine escaped him. His eyes remained closed with his head resting back against the tall leather chair, thinking about today. His visit to Perish, how the sight of seeing Father again made him feel. It wasn’t anything good, as always, every time he was summoned by God. His thoughts reeled back to the topics he and Him discussed, sometimes his mind wandered as he recalled the clouds, the blinding sun, and the purity all around him. Disgusting.</p><p>Earth, Cleansing, universes… Lucifer felt his shoulders sink as God’s echoing question replayed in his head.</p><p>
  <em>“Do you have any children, my Son?”</em>
</p><p>No. Lucifer would never admit to Him that he had Charlie. He knew what would happen if he told Him if he had children. He’s done his best to keep his secret hidden, just like a personal journal tucked away and couldn’t be found. Charlie couldn’t be exposed to God, not at all.</p><p>The idea of God finding out about their daughter made him sink lower in his chair, a brooding sigh exhaled. To ease his nerves, he reached in his desk drawer to fish out a light box of cigars, only 5 left. With a flick of his thumb, a small flame flared above his fingertip, lighting the cigar. He took a long needed drag.</p><p>A puff of grayish smoke deeply exhaled out of his mouth. He closed his eyes, the back of his wrist rubbed against his furrowed brow. He felt like a headache was coming on. The curls of the smoke reflected his clouded, scattering thoughts.</p><p>“Darling, what’s wrong?” Alastor asked in a soft whisper, standing beside his husband.</p><p>Lucifer reopened his weary eyes. “Nothing, dear, nothing.” He glanced up at Al’s red-colored eyes, feeling the corner of his lips tug up in surprise when he took notice of Al only wearing his dark black bath-robe. “The old man above is always finding new ways to shake up my senses.” His voice was still weary, but a tinge of hype laced somewhere in. Seeing his spouse made his heart ping delightfully.</p><p>“Oh ignore him. He can’t do anything to us while we’re Below.” Alastor caressed Lucifer’s red cheek, leaning in to kiss his lips.</p><p>Their kiss was deep, Al bent over slightly as their lips pressed together. He could taste the smoke on his husband, exactly what he liked.</p><p>"I need a drink." Lucifer said between kisses, his freehand on Al's back to slowly run down his back. “Something to get my mind off of today.” He softly snubbed his cigar in a glass ashtray that sat squarely on his desk.</p><p>“Oh do you?" The deer man purred. “Come on, let me help you forget.” A little smile on his face accompanied his suggestion, eyes lidded.</p><p>Lucifer said nothing but let himself be led away by Alastor, to their bed.</p><p>He watched and took in how beautiful Alastor was to him, how handsome. Even if it’s been centuries together, it still felt like day 1, like it was his first time meeting him again when they were alone like this. He couldn’t stop noticing the little things about his husband, etching into his memory his quirks and notable features.</p><p>Even now, with their hands together, the heat radiating between them was heart-throbbing.</p><p>The king laid back onto the soft blankets and pillows, Alastor straddled his lap. He slowly removed his robe, Lucifer’s eyes trailed down his broad chest, his taut abs, and his strong arms. He raised his hands up to touch his skin, noticing how their colors contrasted greatly. Lucifer had always been paper-white, with small grey indents defining his features. Alastor still had human qualities about himself, he never seemed to have changed after so many years of being a permanent resident in Hell, something Lucifer was silently envious of.</p><p>He wished he were human once.</p><p>Maybe it wouldn’t have been so bad, God wouldn’t have bothered with him. No, not bother him at all.</p><p>He tried not to let himself get lost in his thoughts, yet God’s prying questions still prodded him. He even asked about Alastor.</p><p>
  <em>“Alastor… why isn’t he here with you?”</em>
</p><p>Lucifer let his eyes shut for a moment, recollecting his scattered thoughts yet again.</p><p>“Luci,” Alastor murmured his name, leaning down to kiss his throat, their bodies closing the space between themselves, “stop thinking for a second, will you?”</p><p>“I’m sorry, love,” Lucifer looked down to watch his husband move his hands up to his bellmay shirt, unbuttoning to kiss down his rock hard chest to his exposed belly. The blonde lifted his hand up to run his fingers through Alastor’s locks of medium-length hair, rubbing one of his pointed ears lovingly. “Let me do everything tonight.”</p><p>“No, no, no, baby,” Alastor soothingly insist, beginning to gently undo Lucifer’s trousers, “you’re tired, aren’t you? I’ll make you feel good. You don’t have to-”</p><p>“I want to.” He interrupted him, a soft smile on his face.</p><p>Alastor paused for a moment, before chuckling. “Alright, big boy. Give me your all.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Their comfortable place fell into sweet darkness, with only the soft moonlight flooding into their bedchamber from the towering window, casting over the bed and two bodies. The pale body of Lucifer’s was over Al’s, dotting kisses on the deer man’s collarbone, licking his flushed skin. He listened as Alastor let out small gasps and hics, every small reaction he treasured while he furiously thrust into him.</p><p>“Ahn, Luci, oh-” Al moaned out, his eyes tightened shut as he felt his husband continue to move his hips fast. He felt his rock hard dick inside of him, unable to focus on anything else. The feeling of Lucifer deep inside, able to make out his large shape made the corner of his lips wet.</p><p>The king was above him, holding Alastor’s legs up and hitched over his shoulders. He hips kept pressing against Alastor’s, their skin connecting with a satisfying slap each time he drew and rammed back inside.</p><p>“Mhm- Luci,” Alastor let his head drop back, opening up his wet eyes.</p><p>Above him now, Lucifer’s face was cascaded under a heavy black shadow, and yet his glowing red eyes were visible. His black pupils were dilated, staring down Alastor in hunger. Every move he made was accompanied by a specific, throaty growl, mixed in with his own moans.</p><p>He knew these eyes so well. His real eyes.</p><p>“<em>... Embrasse moi.</em>” He begged in a small voice, hands running up to caress Lucifer’s circled cheeks. His body still trembled in pleasure, every movement that sent jolts up his legs and to his groin, his toes curled. “<em>Tiens-moi, mon démon. Laisse-moi sentir ta peau sur la mienne.</em>”</p><p>Lucifer was not fully conscious where he was. His demonic form had taken only part of control in that moment, as his once slender fingers were long, thick black claws, digging into the sheets or dragging against Alastor’s legs. His feet were morphed as well, animal and sharp, even his legs were bending the opposite direction.</p><p>And those eyes. Piercing blood-red eyes that haunt the sensitive and cowering humans that would see them depicted in their Catholic literature. Shrouded in darkness, All-Seeing of their current sins, and waiting to drag them down into the immeasurable pits of Hell.</p><p>Yet those eyes did not bring Alastor fear, not even when he was still a man of God. No. He looked into those forbidden eyes and felt the warmth, the longing embrace that made his entire being forget all tension and pain. The eyes of his savior, the one that took him away from God.</p><p>“<em>Mon amour.</em>” The king’s voice hissed out in a quiet quiver, leaning his head down to let their lips touch. His strong arms loosened from Alastor’s hitched legs, slowly moving down to wrap them around Al’s back. “<em>Mon Eve.</em>” His tongue slithered out and licked against Alastor’s lips, another sharp thrust into him.</p><p>“Mmh-!” He admitted, he loved when Lucifer called him that. It felt sexy, but now, he felt how important it was, to both of them.</p><p>Their tongues tangled, lips reconnecting in a sloppy kiss, their minds growing lighter.</p><p>Now that he thought about it again, the name, Alastor couldn’t help but let his head fall back with a strangled chuckle escaping from his massive grin. “Oh- Lucifer…” He felt Lucifer’s lips on the column of his neck, nipping and sucking desperately at his salty skin. “My Adam.”</p><p>The sound of that name made the bed shake. Al’s eyes opened up enough to look up, to be met by a gorgeous sight.</p><p>Lucifer, fallen angel, his six wings spread open, loose feathers floating in the air. The wings flexed upwards, slowly moving down to find behind Lucifer’s taut back. Alastor felt memories flood back into him, his cock throbbed to the clear memory of seeing this seraph for the first time, back when the Garden was still alive. He didn’t realize how badly he wanted Lucifer to take him away, until they touched for the first time in secrecy.</p><p>“You liked that, huh?” Alastor panted out, his voice still purring. “My Adam, my angel.” He reached up again, his hand at the back of Lucifer’s sweaty neck. He saw those seraph’s eyes mixing in reds and yellows now, consciousness overcoming his beastly form. “I love you so much.” His smile quivered, as did his voice.</p><p>“I love you.” Lucifer panted out between breaths, his voice still grave but returning close to normal. “I’m-” He didn’t finish speaking as he rose one of Alastor’s legs up into the air, Lucifer’s cock plunging in as deep as he could go, his movements tirelessly powering through. “<em>Ah-! Fuck-! I love you-!</em>” The mix of a beast’s and his voice synchronized and rang out, few of his wings flapped out wildly.</p><p>With his leg up and feeling Lucifer slam into him, Alastor’s vision was almost pitch white. It was the first time he let out a choke, both his hands gripped down on the heavy blankets above his head, hanging on for dear life. “<em>Luci-! Lucifer-!</em> ” He yelped, edging closer to release. He wanted to cum badly, but he wished desperately that this would never end. “Inside me- do it inside me, <em>please</em>-” He loudly begged Lucifer.</p><p>He didn’t need to ask twice, As Lucifer hunched over, another hard kiss shared while they felt their orgasm finally release. Alastor felt everything inside curl up in sweet pleasure, nearly making his eyes roll back, wanting nothing more but to keep feeling his king empty more inside of him. His legs reacted, coiling around Lucifer’s waist to hold him there, hips flushed together. He felt Lucifer still moving, riding out his orgasm.</p><p>It took a moment for him to realize there was a clawed hand wrapped around his cock, pumping out the rest of his cum. They sloppily kissed, shivering every time Lucifer’s thumb rubbed over his sensitive dickhead.</p><p>“Is there anymore you want to give me?” <em>Lucifer</em> playfully asked, loosening his grip on Alastor’s dick. “I think I gave you everything I had.” He glanced down to where their hips were, slowly pulling his hard cock out of Alastor’s prodded hole. He saw it drenched in his own cum, a drooling pleasure waved over him momentarily to the sight.</p><p>The deer man had to lay limp, chest heaving, his numb legs unlatched from the seraph's waist to drop down onto the bed. “... Give me a few minutes.” He caught his breath soon enough. “I’ll have more to give you.” He laid there and felt Lucifer draw out his cock, momentarily annoyed to the feeling of emptiness.</p><p>Lucifer crawled next to Alastor’s side, sitting on his folded legs to watch the demon. Even now, still shrouded in the thick darkness with the moonlight peeking in, the way the light cast upon his gleaming face and body, he looked so beautiful. Marble white skin, golden blonde hair, soft and welcoming yellow eyes. He began to look less beastly every second, Alastor felt his heart throb happily to see Lucifer back to his familiar demon form.</p><p>"You know something?" Lucifer started, his breath already caught up before Alastor could catch his. "You've always looked perfect."</p><p>Alastor furrowed his brow, a smirk cracked up. "Geez! Don't be modest. I couldn't be."</p><p>"Oh I'm serious, love. You really are."</p><p>He found amusement in this coincidence, though a thought loomed from the back of his mind, wondering if his husband can <em>read</em> minds. Nah, just a good guess. "If only I can be the center of attention, like Jesus."</p><p>Both naked men laughed, their hearty laughter filled the quietly dark bedchamber. </p><p>The red-haired man sat his shivering body up, their hands found each other, fingers entwined.</p><p>“<em>Je t'aime tellement</em>.” Alastor reciprocated for the 100th time. And many more times throughout the night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>// Feel free to correct my French, and leave some criticism if you want, I am opened to sharpen my writing skills.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Trois</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The city of Pentagram, located a bit far from where Lucifer’s castle stood aside from the lively environment, was evolving within every year. The last time the Magne family saw the city, there were immense constructions being done over crumbled buildings that no longer served their purpose. Coming back to it now was as if the city itself was repurposed with a new era.</p>
<p>Besides the crisp morning air that breezed through the crowd and buildings wonderlessly, the once opened city was slowly but surely sheltered and industrial.</p>
<p>The dark-red city buildings stood higher than before, packed together tightly with just enough space in-between to create narrow alleyways. The demons and ghouls crowding the streets were chattering, audibly creating a nonsensical hum of words jumbled together. The streets themselves were seeing interesting contraptions, black bodies of metal on four-wheels driving along the pavements, the chirping of their engines drifting in the air like the smoke they occasionally exhaust.</p>
<p>“My, my, how Pentagram easily slides into the upcoming generation of architecture so easily.” Alastor mused. “What are those things moving on the streets called, anyway?”</p>
<p>“Automobiles. Seems like a new demon dropped in and started creating them. I heard he stole the idea from his human superior before he could even build them himself.” Lucifer chuckled. “I met with the inventor earlier this week, we’ll be getting some of our own at home soon.”</p>
<p>The Magne family was among the lowly demons of the bustling streets, though one wouldn’t have noticed if they tried squinting hard enough. While they were still being heavily monitored by hidden security, the Magne family walked among their people casually, enjoying how they blended in smoothly with the crowd, and it only took a change of wardrobe and brand of top-hats, and there they went.</p>
<p>The kids were with them, Charlie being carried in the loop of Lucifer’s arm, while Alastor carried Vaggie. With so many changes built everywhere, Charlie’s eyes were moving around fast to gaze at every single thing they passed by. She was excited by the sound of music in the air, intrigued by the rhythmic trumpets and voices singing in tune altogether. Where she was, she was high enough to see that the crowd all had matching derby or top hats, varying in shades of grey. The women wore feather, tall hats that - to Charlie - looked silly, though it didn’t stop her from asking for one for herself.</p>
<p>“How about we visit the hatter? I hadn’t seen that man since last week.” Alastor suggested, glancing down at Vaggie. “Deary, wouldn’t you like a hat for yourself?”</p>
<p>“Uhm,” Vaggie was trying to be as polite as she possibly could, even while she was being carried around by royalty. She reminded herself to not be uptight, but it was only natural. “No, nothing for me, milord.” She squeaked.</p>
<p>“Of course you want something, don’t be so modest! It’d be a waste of time if we didn’t go see him!” Alastor jovially rose his voice, getting a few disinterested stares that passed by as fast as he walked. “Come along, love,” he reached back to grab Lucifer’s freehand, yanking him closer to start walking faster.</p>
<p>The walk to the hatter’s shop wouldn’t be far, taking a shortcut through the marketplace, surprisingly less crowded than out near the streets, but mildly bustling. The only things about the place that the citizens were familiar with were the butchers sold questionable meat, floral breathed as much as demons, the crops picked for selling were the best in the city, and never turn your back to one of the butchers if you happen to be winged. They seem to like them winged.</p>
<p>The scent of freshly baked pumpkin bread caught their attention momentarily until Lucifer took a whiff and could pick up the raw smell of iron. The scent was like a bouquet of flowers being shoved under his nose and it was strong - just how the blood smelled, heavy and near.</p>
<p>A butcher, among a few others, had a new selection of an unknown winged beast. Lucifer’s eyes dilated for a moment, losing senses of his body only for a second.</p>
<p>“Daddy?” Charlie asked for him.</p>
<p>“Eh?” Lucifer snapped out of his trance, accidentally running into Alastor’s back.</p>
<p>“Huh? What’s with you, baby?” Alastor looked back at Lucifer with confusion.</p>
<p>Lucifer’s eyes fixed, blinking a few times to shake his head. “I- guess I got a little distracted!” He shrugged with a short chuckle, unsure himself on how to answer. “Let’s keep going! The hatter moves fast, doesn’t he?” He walked ahead of Alastor, Charlie still in his arms as he moved fast.</p>
<p>Alastor was puzzled but soon kept up.</p>
<p>Outside of the marketplace walls were the docks, a few more stalls and wagons opened for business near the water. One was sorely standing out, brightly decorated in a rainbow of obnoxiously neon colors. There was no sign, but by the sight of various mens’, women's’ and children’s hats that were hanging at the opened window, it would be the hatter’s wagon.</p>
<p>Charlie and Vaggie grew tired of being carried, being set to their feet. As they made their way to the hatter’s wagon, Vaggie’s attention was on the people passing them, her hand hiding in the pocket of her party dress. Her eyes spotted a couple about to walk past them. They looked like two polished, jaded statues, decked out in a beautiful shade of green and paired with an inky black. She said nothing as they walked by them.</p>
<p>By the time they were at the wagon, once the seller was finished speaking with a customer, Alastor greeted the man gleefully. “Carrington!” The red man beamed.<br/>Carrington was a young-looking demon, having the unique features of a human, except his arms were abnormally long to where even the skin of his elbows were blue and black, and his face was contorted in a mid-spiral. His eyes were small but his mouth was wide, flashing a set of white, humanly squared teeth, nothing like Alastor and Lucifer’s pointed ones. </p>
<p>The hatter stopped and saw Alastor, returning the grin, a noticeable gap between his front teeth. “Alastor, the man himself!” He and Alastor shook hands in delight. “It’s great to see you again, ol’ chap. And,” he glanced at the short blonde man, “who is…?” He paused when he realized who was standing before him.</p>
<p>Lucifer knew the familiar look of silent shock when a citizen recognized his face. He softly smiled back, raising a finger to his own lips to hush Carrington’s upcoming words. “Just out for a nice stroll with the family, my friend. Alastor has said good things about your craft.” He winked.</p>
<p>“Th-thank you- it’s such a pleasure to meet you.” Carrington said as casually as he could despite his excitement, eyeing the passersby that didn’t seem to take notice of the blonde king hiding in plain sight. The hatter stopped to collect himself, clearing his jagged throat and adjusted his own top hat. “Oh, Alastor, If I knew you’d have such company with you, I’d look a little more decent today!” He chuckled. “Uhrm, where are my manners? My name is Carrington, milord.” He tipped his hat to Lucifer with a bow of his head.</p>
<p>“Charmed.” Lucifer tipped his hat back to him.</p>
<p>“Daddy! Can Vaggie and I go look around?” Charlie interrupted the men, tugging on Lucifer’s pant-leg.</p>
<p>“Oh, don’t you want to see if you like any of Carrington’s hats, my darling?” Lucifer patted Charlie’s head.</p>
<p>“Uhm,” Charlie looked unsure for a moment, looking back to the hatter. She couldn’t help but be bashful, childishly hiding behind Lucifer’s leg. Both her fathers laughed. “I just wanna go play with Vaggie!” She tried again.</p>
<p>“Well, alright, but don’t stray too far, understand?” Lucifer sighed, feeling Charlie let go of his leg and happily bounced over to Vaggie’s side. “Is that clear?” He asked again.</p>
<p>“Yessir,” Charlie and Vaggie nodded before running off together.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Away from the chattering adults, Vaggie and Charlie had hidden under a random stall’s table, covered by a heavy red tablecloth. They looked as though they were playing hide-and-seek with the other children that were in the marketplace, but thankfully no child came to interrupt them. Already it felt like their personal hideout, Charlie would loudly declare it as theirs normally, but she instead quietly focused on the moth girl.</p>
<p>“Vaggie?” Charlie poked Vaggie’s knee, sitting in front of each other. “What did you do to that green lady back there?” She asked in a whisper, as if the sleepy and oblivious reptilian seller above would notice them.</p>
<p>Vaggie paused, her lips thinned for a moment. “You saw that?” She sounded a little worried.</p>
<p>“I won’t tell!” Charlie assured her with a smile. “I just saw your hand holding something when she walked by us… Did she drop something?”</p>
<p>Vaggie sat with her legs folded, anxiously smoothing her sky-blue skirt. “No…” She murmured, eyes down to stare at the bricked ground for a moment. “I, um…” She reached back into her pocket and pulled out something glimmering. “... I took it.”</p>
<p>In her small hand, the girl held up a bracelet, shining brilliantly with ruby and jade. Even hiding under the cloth-covered table, the jewelry dazzled with whatever sunlight caught it’s features. Piece of round rubies dotted over a thin line of chained jade, creating a fragile bracelet. The miniature latch that held the bracelet together was notably broken.</p>
<p>“What?” Charlie blinked, looking down at the shining piece of jewelry, the ruby was enough to tell Charlie that this belonged to a hellish noblewoman. “Took it?” She repeated the words slowly to herself, finally looking back up to Vaggie.</p>
<p>Vaggie sat accused and guilty.</p>
<p>“... Stole it?” Charlie reiterated.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Vaggie nodded slowly.</p>
<p>“You never told me you could pickpocket?!” Charlie raised her voice slightly in surprise, being quickly shushed by Vaggie. “H-How did you do that? Is that the only one today?” She didn’t look a bit mad that she just discovered her friend was a thief, actually not mad at all. In fact, she looked amazed, dazzled, staring down at the jewelry in girlish awe with a sparkle in her eye.</p>
<p>Vaggie said nothing but used her other hand to dig something out of the same pocket. In her tiny palm, she held up bits of more jewelry and items, all gleaming in gold, silver, jade, and rubies. Earrings, rings, a few silk handkerchiefs, and unlatched bracelets, and from what Charlie could somewhat tell, was a singular monocle.</p>
<p>She thought back to them walking as a group, reminded that Alastor had been carrying Vaggie the whole time through the current of demons and through the square.</p>
<p>“My mother taught me.” Vaggie started, putting away the jewelry fast. “Before we became a noble family, we would, uh, steal...” She felt awkward explaining this to Charlie, a princess of all people. “We don’t have to steal anymore, but… it’s a habit.” She shrugged.</p>
<p>“That’s so cool!” Charlie beamed. “You’re like Robin Hood, right?”</p>
<p>“... Kinda?” Vaggie had a puzzled look as if she never thought of it that way before.</p>
<p>“Show me!” Charlie tugged at Vaggie’s arm. “Please! I won’t tattle on you!”</p>
<p>Vaggie felt more nervous, but Charlie was too doe-eyed to notice. She and Vaggie slipped out of hiding, back into the bustling marketplace. They were tiny kids, surrounded by disinterested adults that moved. Ahead of their hiding spot, they could see the hatter’s wagon, still seeing Lucifer and Alastor chatting with Carrington.</p>
<p>Charlie looked around the area before looking at Vaggie. She saw the white-haired girl already scanning the legs and pockets of people walking by. Charlie kept her eyes on her, not saying anything as Vaggie took her hand and began walking with her.</p>
<p>Astonishingly, Vaggie didn’t waste time. In one swift move, the girl’s tiny hand swiped something off of a man’s hip, the ruffle of a wallet being tucked away in her second pocket. Next, she glanced at a woman and slipped out a few crumpled bills from the adult’s dress pocket.</p>
<p>Charlie was gobsmacked at how fast Vaggie was acting, too dizzy with awe to notice that there was somebody following them behind.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you mean Chokehold is unsafe?” Lucifer folded his arms, bemused, and gradually became annoyed by Carrington’s story. “I’ve never heard of that place ever becoming unsafe because of some preacher’s nonsense. Is the mayor out of his mind?”</p>
<p>“Oh, no, no, no, milord,” Carrington continued, “the preacher was saying things about The Cleansing coming sooner than we had expected. God is playing games with Hell, and that He wouldn’t warn us of any attack.”</p>
<p>Although the story sounded preposterous to the king, the hatter did not look as though he were joking. His eyes were dark with unsure thoughts, hands clasped together on the small window sill of the wooden wagon.</p>
<p>“Without our notice, even?” Alastor sounded equally peeved. “We should really make contact with him soon, this is unjust for the town to be closed off.”</p>
<p>“<em>Indeed</em>.” Lucifer’s eyebrows furrowed, his voice sank with a low growl. “I’ve just gotten back from Perish, He would’ve told me any changes…” He drifted, thoughts rummaging through his mind as he recalled that meeting. No, nothing. Nothing that indicated any changes in The Cleansing date. “If anything, I’d like that preacher to be on a <em>pike</em>.” He scoffed, turning away without noticing Carrington’s grimace at the threat.</p>
<p>“He’s such a doll.” Alastor giggled to the hatter. “But, you couldn’t go back to Chokehold at all?”</p>
<p>“Not without being threatened with a gun.” Carrington sighed with an annoyed shake of his head. “I still don’t understand why they’re keeping people out. Even residents! It’s normal of them to do on Cleansing days, but… this doesn’t feel normal.”</p>
<p>The red-haired demon made a small hum, letting the question settle with him. “Well, stay safe if you can. I’m sure this is all just some madman’s babbling.” Alastor tried comforting him with his words. “Curious to know <em>why </em>he’s got the nerve to roar so much of his… prophecy… to demons that fear Perish.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Vaggie and Charlie were ready to continue back to Alastor and Lucifer, when suddenly, a man’s voice caught the kids’ attention.</p>
<p>“Thieves.” The deep, husky voice said.</p>
<p>The massive shadow of someone abnormally tall and broadcast over the idle girls, almost as if a mountain shifted behind them.</p>
<p>Vaggie’s eyes widened in horror, stopping in her tracks, her face paled. Charlie glanced at her, seeing how Vaggie’s entire expression looked grave. The blonde girl reacted with a flash of red in the whites of her eyes, whipping her head around to face the adult, her sharp teeth bared with a youngin snarl.</p>
<p>“Easy, I was just joking.” The man huffed. “Though I’m not surprised you’re still too obvious, Vagatha.”</p>
<p>The voice entered their ears, finally realizing who this was. Vaggie felt a wave of relief wash over her, letting go of the frightening thought that a guard or stranger confronted them. She squeezed Charlie’s hand gently, silently asking her to calm down.</p>
<p>As Charlie recognized the man, she tightened her grip on Magne to settle back down, eyes shut momentarily to look away and let her body stop overreacting. The claws of her hands were slowly returning to normal, girlish hands.</p>
<p>“Yes, I was being too sloppy. I’ll do better next time, father.” Vaggie looked up to the man, responding as calculated as she was taught.</p>
<p>Charlie slowly reopened her eyes, feeling her being comforted and stable. She then looked back to the man and greeted with a wide smile, “Hello, Mister Poscoqua!”</p>
<p>Unlike Charlie’s light, golden eyes, the adult’s eyes were a piercing silver, surrounded by the fiery embers of his eyes, just like Vaggie’s. His hair was a snowy white - the same as Vaggie, but his skin color was darker in comparison to her lightly-tan skin. Unlike the demons that dressed in crimson, inky black, and green precious clothing, Mister Poscoqua wore a white outfit with a long royal-blue wool coat and was the only one wearing such a color. Like a splotch of blue paint that accidentally hit a canvas of red and black, and he was purposely different.</p>
<p>“Come along, let’s see the royals.” Mister Poscoqua gestured for the kids to follow him.</p>
<p>Vaggie and Charlie still held hands, the moth girl was silent, but noticeably frowning. She watched her father walk, almost forgetting the princess was with her until she was yanked by the hand to follow behind.</p>
<p>At the hatter’s wagon, after another annoyed sigh from Lucifer, a large hand clapped down on his small shoulder.</p>
<p>“Surprised to find you both out here.” Mister Poscoqua scoffed, looking at both Lucifer and Alastor with a smirk.</p>
<p>“Oh! Poscoqua!” Lucifer jolted, looking up at the man, only to quickly finding himself dazzled by his towering, handsome height. His grin stretched widely, as he felt Alastor stand next to him. “Deary dear, it’s Vaggie’s dashing old man.”</p>
<p>“So I see,” Alastor was equally drawn in by milliseconds.</p>
<p>Soon both men saw the girls reappear, having suspicious looks of secrecy on their faces. Charlie tried looking as cheery as usual, meanwhile Vaggie looked distant. Alastor felt worry veil over his thoughts, though that was quickly dismissed by a Poscoqua’s remark.</p>
<p>“I couldn’t help but see my daughter and her friend… they should <em>try </em>and be a little less obvious about themselves, next time.” He sneered.</p>
<p>Alastor and Lucifer looked at him with the same, puzzled look.</p>
<p>“Oh, girls! I’ve hats for you to look at!” Carrington beckoned the kids to approach him, as one of his long arms started to collect a handful of children’s hats for them to browse. As the girls quietly came to the wagon, the hatter leaned his head in to whisper, “don’t worry about that old man, he’s been stern ever since he was 9. Even had the same wrinkles on his forehead, as a child! What a fright!”</p>
<p>His joke had the girls smile slightly and try to stifle their giggles. Poscoqua heard but he willed himself not to make any heated response, mainly interested in speaking with the two doting kings.</p>
<p>“I think you’ve got some explaining to do,” Poscoqua stared down at Lucifer, hands pocketed in his long coat. “About what the hell is going on with your demon citizens.”</p>
<p>“Eh?” Lucifer blinked slowly. “What in Hell are you talking about? Oh, don’t tell me you’ve been hearing nonsense as well.” He rolled his eyes with a huff.</p>
<p>“Oh no, milord, I don’t pay attention to insufficient babbling. What I mean is,” he pointed a thumb back at the meat market, “why the Hell are those butchers having Angels on the menu?”</p>
<p>“Angels?” Alastor snorted with a smirk. “There’s no way Angels had been here. It’s not time to Cleanse.” He looked back to Lucifer, as if looking for the same validation or to hear his husband laugh along with him.</p>
<p>But looking at the blonde king, Alastor saw his face paled. His eyebrows trembled once, quickly furrowing downward. His eyes were rounded, and his mouth grimly became a closed line. He was silenced by the thought, to now feeling the dread sink in by verbal confirmation.</p>
<p>“Luci-”</p>
<p>“Stay here with the kids.” Lucifer firmly said without looking at Al.</p>
<p>He said nothing more as he started back off to the meat market. The mild bustle of demons still filled the brick street, but that’d quickly be swiped away with one dismissive wave of Lucifer’s hand, an invisible force shoved the demons aside, darting backwards to be pushed aside, shocked gasps and yelps followed the startled citizens that were swept aside like street trash, parting a clearing only for himself to march through. Poscoqua followed behind.</p>
<p>The meat market was beginning to have more customers, specifically crowding that butcher’s stall that had that strange smell. It seemed that some of these creatures knew what exactly it was, meanwhile the majority did not know what it could be that the butcher was chopping up. All they saw were body parts being butchered and priced, no head of the creature in sight.</p>
<p>The blood that leaked onto the ground, was not the normal color of black or crimson. It was a vibrant, sickly sweet blue, with the scent of the strongest iron once the pool of this blue blood collected more and more.</p>
<p>As performed before on the street, the crowd of demons were all shoved aside by the same invisible wave, citizens tumbling to the ground or unfortunately crashing into other butchers’ stalls with pained yelps. The butcher stopped, cleaver raised in the air, looking up to the enraged blonde that approached his stall.</p>
<p>“Whaddya want?” The butcher sounded more annoyed than startled. “Those were customers-”</p>
<p>“<em>What </em>do you think you’re doing?” Lucifer’s eyes were still wide, but instead of shock, he was in turmoil. Rage darkened them, sharply staring at the wide demon with heat fuming around him.</p>
<p>Soon his eyes glanced down at the limb that sat bleeding on the table. He knew right away what this was, the bruises and paling skin didn’t deter from what the real pigment was and who it belonged to. The mutilated claw could be mistaken for a common demon’s, however, the tips were messily chopped off, still seeing a weak glimmer of a broken piece of diamond.</p>
<p>Diamonds.</p>
<p>Lucifer said nothing again, Poscoqua still standing behind him. Although he stood unamused, he felt deeply unready for anything else Lucifer would do. The white-haired man watched, and without warning, the meat stall was noticeably trembling, forcing the butcher to back off and stare at it with the same amount of wild confusion.</p>
<p>The planks of the homemade stall burst apart from each other, snapping out of their nailed attachment. The wooden planks levitated into the air, circling in front of Lucifer in unison, the sharpened ends pointed at the butcher. With a freehand, Lucifer beckoned the bleeding limb to float to him, letting him hold it in his blackened hand.</p>
<p>“An Angel.” Lucifer’s voice was still low and furious. “Where are the rest?”</p>
<p>“Who’s asking?!” The butcher yelled, clutching the handle of his cleaver in a tightened fist. “You’ve ruined my stall, you fucking-” In a flurry of anger, the butcher did not finish his insult, and with one fling of his hooved hand, he aimed the cleaver at Lucifer’s head.</p>
<p>Instantly the tool stopped in mid-air, turning back to the butcher. It didn’t move, none of the sharp planks moved, except for Lucifer. He threw off his top-hat, revealing the red that flashed in the yellow of his eyes, his pupils vanished, his sharp teeth baring with a snarl strangling out.</p>
<p>“The king…!” One female demon whispered harshly.</p>
<p>“It’s Lucifer…” Another demon shook.</p>
<p>Even now the butcher recognized his king, his face feeling the blood drain when he realized what he had just done.</p>
<p>“I’m <em>so</em> sor-”</p>
<p>“The rest of the body. Where is the <em>rest </em>of the body?”</p>
<p>“In- in the icebox, it was separated into pieces already-”</p>
<p>“And <em>where</em> did you get the body?” Lucifer kept his piercing red eyes on the demon, the cleaver and planks abruptly getting closer, forcing the butcher to fall back onto his back, tripping on his own hooves. “Speak.”</p>
<p>“I-” The butcher felt his throat dry up, even his long lips. His eyes looked at each sharpened end of the planks coming closer, slowly, as even his own cleaver gave a threatening gleam underneath the blistering sunlight. “It’s from someone in Chokehold. A group of demons that had a few more… Angels…”</p>
<p>Murmurs and concerned noises of the onlooking crowd hummed in the air, watching the interrogation in fear of what their king would do next. Although they were just consulting with the butcher earlier, they weren’t as concerned for him now. If the king wanted to off him, they wouldn’t be able to object without that cleaver slicing into their own heads for daring to speak.</p>
<p>And judging by the sight of the red aura swarming around the ground and boots of Lucifer, he wasn’t going to let this go.</p>
<p>A grin cracked on Lucifer’s white face, saying nothing more. He turned to look back at Poscoqua, seeing how the royal blue man stood and watched in the same concerning awe as the people did, but he stayed absolutely quiet. No whispers left him.</p>
<p>Lucifer turned away finally from the butcher, walking back to Poscoqua.</p>
<p>The butcher let out a relieved sigh, just before the hoard of planks plunged through the air, the splintered, sharpened ends dug themselves into the barrel chest of the butcher. The spurt of blood dressed over the brick ground, each plunge let out a hollow meaty sound. He screamed, some planks ripped out from his back. As for the cleaver, it followed last, throwing itself and embedded into the forehead of the helpless demon. The screams were cut short.</p>
<p>“Well,” Lucifer exhaled, “may as well get things ready for an investigation.” His words silently ordered a few shadowy figures to swarm the destroyed meat stall, combing through the tools and the icebox. “Bring whatever you find to the castle. I’ll be heading back now.” He looked up at Poscoqua with a normalized smile. “Thank you, good sir.”</p>
<p>As Lucifer walked away, hands clasped behind his back, eyes normalizing, Poscoqua stood in deep regret.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>